


Надзиратель

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Detectives, Gen, POV Second Person, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Сидя в тюрьме за убийство Кеннеди, Эрик Леншерр неожиданно для всех заводит дружбу с надзирателем.Предупреждения: POV надзирателя тюрьмы. История канонная — намёк на неё был в сопроводительных материалах к «Дням минувшего будущего». Текст написан в 2017 году и три года лежал в столе до публикации.
Kudos: 47





	Надзиратель

У меня всё начиналось так же, как у других.  
— Мистер Леншерр. Вы меня слышите?  
Ноль внимания.  
— Мистер Леншерр, я принёс обед. Надо поесть. Ешьте.  
Опять ничего.  
— Да что ты с ним нянькаешься, — укоризненно сказал Джордж, старший надзиратель в смене. — Съест, никуда не денется.  
— Я думал, он что-нибудь скажет.  
— Брось. Тебя не предупредили, что ли? Он не разговаривает.  
Развалившись на стуле, Джордж поглядывал одним глазом в телевизор, а другим — в последнюю страницу газеты. На этой странице печатали кроссворды, гороскопы и байки Боба Хоупа. Лучшие шутки Джордж клеил на скотч к стенду за холодильником.  
«У нас была очень удачная поездка в Россию — мы вернулись живыми».  
Как по мне, это было забавно, но не настолько, как Джордж воображал.  
— Неужели совсем не говорит? — спросил я.  
— Ну, может, выдал пару фраз за всё время. Типа, еда не солёная. Однажды просил таблетку от головной боли.  
— И что, дали?  
Джордж пожал плечами.  
— А чего не дать. Уставом не запрещено...  
— А книги? Он вроде читать любит.  
— Ага, раньше словами просил. Теперь названия на бумажке пишет и кладёт в пустую тарелку. Видать, совсем расхотел общаться. Не трать время, сынок.  
Здесь это выражение было в ходу: не трать время. Кто только не пытался достучаться до Леншерра: военные, журналисты, копы, психологи, надзиратели вроде меня — всё впустую. Каждый месяц нам приходили сотни писем и десятки запросов. Мой сменщик Билли клялся, что местная газета предлагала ему двадцать тысяч долларов за пятиминутное интервью с Магнето. Конечно, нам строго запретили пускать к нему журналистов, но, даже если бы разрешили, это ничего бы не изменило.  
Магнето молчал.  
В тот год мне исполнилось двадцать шесть лет и, похоже, я достиг вершины биографии. До того я три года работал в окружной тюрьме Мэриленда, и вдруг мне предложили поработать в Пентагоне и сутки через двое охранять убийцу Кеннеди.  
Считалось, что эта работа опасна — поди угадай, чего ждать от мутанта со способностью управлять металлом. Ходили слухи, что Магнето достаточно одной скрепки, чтобы разнести весь Пентагон. Хуже этого только тюрьмы для смертников — идёшь утром на работу и не знаешь, вернёшься ли домой.  
Я бы отказался, но за сложные условия надзирателям хорошо приплачивали, а мы с женой как раз нуждались в деньгах. Моя Кэти ждала ребёнка. Я наполовину погасил займ на дом, но на ремонт детской денег уже не хватало.  
В феврале я решился: подписал бумаги, получил комплект обмундирования и прошёл инструктаж. Пентагон построил Леншерру бетонную камеру, придумал инженерную систему снабжения, специальные лифты и целую линейку предметов обихода из дерева, пластика и алюминия — специальные столы и стулья, нары без единого болта, трубы из полипропилена. У надзирателей был регламент по выявлению ферромагнетиков и трехступенчатая проверка на входе.  
Эти меры были оправданы: за два с половиной года заключения Магнето успел трижды вывести из строя охранное оборудование и дважды разрушить камеру. Обошлось без побега и человеческих жертв. Мы полагали, что Магнето так развлекается — ищет уязвимости в работе проектировщиков и надзирателей, пользуется ими и ждёт ответного шага, как в шахматах.  
Мне доводилось иметь дело со всякими преступниками. Я знал, каково сидеть в одной комнате с убийцами, насильниками и бандитами. С ними у меня не было проблем — я знал, чего ждать, и следил, чтобы всё было по регламенту.  
То ли дело Магнето. С ним я не был уверен, что регламент нас спасёт. Он смог бы убить меня без помощи оружия, без драки, даже без рук. Ему хватило бы магнитного поля и грамма железа. Друзья говорили, что только псих согласится зайти к нему в камеру, но я не был психом. Я просто делал свою работу, и работа была не так уж плоха.  
Скоро я привык к странным ритуалам — два раза в день проходить проверку на металлоискателе, вытаскивать скрепки из папок, возиться с необычными замками, глядеть в экраны камер наблюдения. Если не считать этого, убийца Кеннеди не доставлял хлопот — он не спорил, соблюдал распорядок дня, не пытался выбить надзирателей из колеи и с уважением относился к правилам.  
В конце марта, за месяц до рождения ребёнка, мы с Кэти устроили вечер с барбекю на заднем дворе. Мы позвали соседей и накрыли стол. Кэти взяла с меня обещание, что я не буду говорить о работе, и первый час всё шло как по маслу. Потом гости поднабрались, осмелели, и Нейт Гиллиган поднял тему убийства Кеннеди.  
Он подначивал меня: заговорщически подмигивал, таинственно понижал голос, разглагольствовал о теориях заговора и наконец не выдержал — спросил прямо.  
— Ну, Джон, как твоя новая работа? Небось удивляешься, что приходится стеречь всего одного ублюдка, а не сотню?  
Роуз, его жена, разумно заметила:  
— Этот стоит миллиона.  
Другие гости важно закивали: мол, да, Магнето — уникальный случай, особо опасный тип и враг государства номер один.  
— Не хотел бы я оказаться с ним в одном помещении, — добавил Нейт и взглянул на меня в надежде, что я проболтаюсь. — И как его только сдерживают?  
— Прости, старик, не могу сказать.  
— Совсем ничего?  
— Ничего, что касается условий содержания.  
— Это правильно, — согласилась Роуз. — Я на днях читала одну статью. Говорят, что мутантов не так уж мало. Они среди нас, чуть ли не в каждом городе. Проболтаешься — устроят бунт.  
— Глупости, — решительно возразил Нейт.  
— Неужели? Да кто знает, сколько их? И чем они отличаются от нас? Ну, чисто внешне.  
— Брось. Уж я-то отличу мутанта от человека.  
— Каким образом?  
— Это сразу видно.  
— Видно что? Лично мне ничего не видно.  
— У этого Магнето на лице всё написано.  
Кэти поймала мой взгляд и предостерегающе помотала головой: мол, не вмешивайся. Меня так и подмывало сказать: Магнето — не бог весть какое чудовище. У него нет когтей, шипов и клыков. По утрам он ест овсянку, а за обедом читает фантастику. Любит серию книг «Король былого и грядущего». Иногда подтягивается на кольцах, чтобы размять мышцы.  
Может быть, он и убил президента, но, когда глядишь со стороны, он кажется обычным человеком. Разве что не рвётся общаться, но кто его в этом упрекнёт.  
В тот вечер я ничего не сказал, но потом частенько об этом думал. Версия о заговоре и нашествии сверхлюдей нравилась моим соседям больше, чем правда. А правда была проста: во всём виноват человек, ужасно похожий на нас. Трудно поверить, что Кеннеди — самый могущественный герой Америки, честь и слава нации, первое лицо государства, — мог погибнуть от руки заурядного парня, который не выкрикивает политических лозунгов, не бьётся в истерике, не угрожает стереть с лица земли человечество, да и вообще не особенно отличается от нас.  
Но ведь так и есть. Роуз в чём-то права: мутанты живут среди нас, выглядят, как мы, ведут себя, как мы, и с этим придётся смириться, даже если не хочется.  
Я слышал, что на суде Магнето нагнал страху на присяжных. Откуда взялся этот страх? Столкновение с новой формой жизни, насилие, агрессия? Бьюсь об заклад, всё было не так.  
Страх появился, когда Магнето стал вести себя, как нормальный. Был бы он монстром, все бы давно успокоились.  
Но он им не был.

* * *

По правилам я должен был заходить в камеру восемь раз за смену: четыре раза принести еду и четыре раза забрать посуду. Раз в неделю мы должны были усыплять осуждённого и брить бороду — странная процедура, но Магнето сам предложил её руководству, когда понял, что не получит бритвенных принадлежностей.  
У нас был регламент проверки помещения: каждый раз, когда надзиратель наведывался в камеру, он обязан был проинспектировать систему безопасности по чеклисту.  
Всё шло нормально, пока я не начал разговаривать. Магнето молчал, но ничто не мешало мне озвучивать мысли вслух: говорить, что на ужин сегодня курица с печёным картофелем, что завтра заменят кольца на верёвках, что новая книга из списка задержалась в библиотеке Пентагона.  
В конце апреля у меня родилась дочь. Я ходил ошалевший от счастья. Ещё вчера Элис не существовало, но сегодня она впервые вдохнула, впервые закричала, впервые увидела мир — и я был её отцом. В тот день выпала моя смена. Я принёс Магнето завтрак — овсянку, кофе, джем и тосты, одноразовую ложку и стопку белых салфеток. Обычный набор для обычного дня.  
Я поставил поднос в специальный выдвижной ящик, задвинул ящик в камеру и отметил галочкой нужный пункт в регламенте: «Завтрак». Магнето подошёл к стеклу, выдвинул поднос из ящика и поднёс к губам пластмассовую чашку кофе.  
Я сказал:  
— Ну, как вы сегодня?  
Разумеется, он не ответил.  
— А у меня дочь родилась. Её зовут Элис. Представляете, я стал отцом! Мы готовились месяцами, но всё равно так странно. Поверить не могу...  
Я по привычке думал вслух, не надеясь на отклик. И вдруг раздался голос:  
— Поздравляю.  
Сначала я подумал, что померещилось.  
— Простите, вы что-то сказали?  
— Поздравляю, — повторил Магнето. — С рождением дочери.  
Голос у него был сухой и чёткий. Таким тоном зачитывают неинтересные новости — биржевые сводки, отчёты об убытках и репортажи о фермерах.  
— А… Спасибо.  
Он глотнул кофе, поставил чашку на поднос и забрал его на нары. Я вышел из камеры, миновал длинный коридор и поднялся вверх на лифте. Джордж сидел перед экранами. Камера не передавала звук, поэтому он не мог слышать разговора.  
— Представляешь, он поздравил.  
— Чего?  
— Я сказал, что стал отцом, а он ответил: поздравляю с рождением дочери.  
Джордж обернулся и недоумённо посмотрел на меня.  
— А нахрена ты откровенничаешь?  
— Да я не откровенничал. Просто... поделился.  
— Что-то ещё?  
— Нет, это всё.  
В следующий раз я заглянул к Магнето только через две недели. Я был не в лучшей форме — мы с Кэти почти не спали, пытаясь убаюкать Элис, от нервов у меня пошла сыпь по всему телу, и вдобавок разболелись суставы. Я взял отгул и пропустил пару смен.  
Казалось бы, у Магнето не было возможности угадать, когда я приду в следующий раз. Но, тем не менее, он заранее ждал меня, вытянувшись по струнке за стеклянной стеной.  
Совпадение навевало тревожные мысли.  
— Время завтракать. Омлет с беконом и кофе. Хлеб теперь ржаной, тосты завезут на той неделе.  
Он молча смотрел, как я ставлю поднос в выемку. Затем изучающий взгляд переметнулся вверх, к моему лицу.  
— Надзиратели питаются тем же?  
Я растерялся.  
— А?  
— Я говорю, меню у вас такое же?  
— Ну… Да... Вас что-то не устраивает?  
Магнето покачал головой, взял поднос из выемки и отошёл к нарам. Я описал этот случай в отчёте и указал, что нужно проверить кухню.  
Следующая неделя прошла без происшествий. По ночам из-за болей в спине я не мог уснуть, ворочался в постели и думал, что всё это значит. Проверка не выявила угроз и ошибок, кухня была в порядке, никто не пытался пронести металл в тарелке. Я пришёл к выводу, что слова Магнето — обычная любезность. Это нормально — когда люди, которые часто видят друг друга, перебрасываются парой фраз.  
Потом я заметил, как Магнето смотрит на меня. Стоило мне войти в камеру, как он поднимал голову. Часто разглядывал моё лицо, руки и ноги. Иногда ждал заранее у стеклянной стены, словно ему не терпелось со мной встретиться.  
Конечно, выглядел я тогда неважно — мрачный, осунувшийся, лицо потемнело от недосыпа, — но вряд ли этого было достаточно, чтобы заинтересовать Магнето. С другими надзирателями он годами был нем, как рыба, и только на меня обратил внимание. Что случилось?  
Тем же вопросом задавался не только я. В другую смену в наш отсек заявились с инспекцией. Двое мужчин среднего возраста, оба были в штатском, но выправка выдавала военных. Они показали документы и попросили ответить на пару вопросов. Я честно объяснил, как всё было.  
— Вы когда-нибудь говорили с мистером Леншерром о мерах безопасности?  
— Нет, конечно.  
— Как вы думаете, почему он задал вам вопрос о питании надзирателей?  
— Понятия не имею. Наверное, из вежливости, чтобы поддержать разговор. Думаю, рано или поздно он бы заговорил с кем-нибудь, так устроена психика.  
У военных был такой вид, будто я брякнул глупость. Психика Магнето волновала их в последнюю очередь.  
— А зачем, по-вашему, ему понадобилось разговаривать?  
— Ну как… Всем время от времени хочется поболтать.  
Военные переглянулись. Я кашлянул и сказал:  
— Слушайте. Знаю, о чём вы думаете, но я не первый год работаю. Вам, наверное, кажется, что преступники такого уровня не способны по-человечески общаться. Они не шутят, не проявляют любезности, не болтают, как все остальные люди, и всё такое. Но любой осужденный рано или поздно пытается идти на контакт с другими людьми.  
— С людьми, — повторил военный. — Вот именно. Никогда не забывайте, мистер Кейси: раньше вы имели дело только с людьми, а Магнето не человек.  
Мне было, что возразить, но я не стал спорить. Человек, не человек — какое мне дело? Пусть другие ломают голову, чем мутанты отличаются от людей, а моя работа — присматривать за осужденным. Четыре раза принести еду, четыре раза забрать посуду.  
Будь он хоть дьяволом во плоти, правила всегда одни. 

* * *

— Как ваша дочь?  
Я поставил поднос в выемку. Магнето стоял за стеклом в полутора метрах от меня. У него были светло-серые холодные глаза с маленьким чёрным зрачком посередине и тёмной окантовкой вокруг радужки. Умные глаза — спокойные, задумчивые, немного тревожные, но не злые.  
— Спасибо, — сказал я. — С Элис всё хорошо.  
— Сколько ей?  
— Полтора месяца. Возьмите завтрак.  
Магнето послушно взял чашку с кофе. О чём-то размышлял, не сводя с меня глаз.  
— Значит, уже июнь? Кажется, ваша дочь родилась в конце апреля…  
— Да.  
— Мне тогда приносили газеты, — вспомнил Магнето и посетовал: — Жаль, что больше не приносят. Не знаете, с чем это связано?  
— Не знаю.  
Он покусал губы.  
— Мистер Кейси, а могу я попросить вас об одолжении?  
— Попробуйте.  
— В прошлый раз я читал о судебных процессах в Европе. Сам-то я застал разве что суд над Эйхманом, а в апреле писали, что Германия добралась до комендантов концлагерей. Я бы хотел, чтобы мне снова приносили газеты и позволили ознакомиться со старыми выпусками на эту тему.  
— А вам зачем?  
Магнето закатал рукав белой тюремной робы, пошитой по спецзаказу, и показал номерную татуировку на предплечье.  
Мне стало не по себе. Магнето мог бы просто объяснить это на словах, но в его жесте было что-то интимное, как будто он доверял мне — или делал вид, что доверял, — а я даже не знал, почему.  
— Ладно, — сказал я. — Сделаю запрос наверх, посмотрим, что они скажут.  
— Спасибо.  
— Что-то ещё?  
— Нет. Этого достаточно.  
Я отвернулся к выходу. Магнето подождал, пока я отойду на несколько метров, а затем опять позвал:  
— Мистер Кейси.  
Я оглянулся. Его лицо было непроницаемо, но мне показалось, что в глазах мелькнуло замешательство. Он хотел задержать меня, но не мог придумать, чем именно.  
— Простите, если лезу не в своё дело. Мне кажется…  
— Что?  
— Вам бы не помешал отпуск.  
Я поднял брови.  
— У вас усталый вид, — медленно сказал Магнето, тщательно подбирая слова. — С такой работой, как ваша, нужно высыпаться как следует. Вы нужны здоровым и бодрым, понимаете?  
Я не понял, но кивнул.

* * *

— Ты не должен ходить к нему.  
— Кэти, ну что значит «не должен»? Ещё как должен.  
— Пожалуйста, не ходи. Договорись с кем-нибудь, поменяйся сменами.  
Жена смотрела на меня с укоризной. Каждый день она затевала один и тот же разговор, и тон становился всё более нервным.  
— С кем поменяться? И с чего ради? У надзирателей одинаковые обязанности.  
— Попроси, чтобы тебя перевели в отдел снабжения… Не знаю, придумай что-нибудь. Подумай обо мне и Элис.  
— Я и думаю. Я должен заработать побольше денег.  
— А твоё здоровье? Джон, ты только посмотри на себя! Почти не спишь, болят суставы, шалит сердце… С тех пор, как ты перешёл на эту работу, ты постоянно болеешь.  
— Во-первых, раньше было не лучше, а, во-вторых, причём тут работа?  
— Я не знаю! Понятия не имею! Но, когда я думаю, что ты постоянно находишься рядом с этим монстром… Что он выбрал тебя среди других...  
— Кэти, повторяю в сотый раз: у тебя нет причин для беспокойства. Это самая обычная работа. А Магнето нужен друг.  
Кэти поджала губы и заявила:  
— Кошка не дружит с мышью.  
Я вздохнул.  
— Ладно, давай разберёмся. В чём конкретно твои претензии? Ты думаешь, что он злобный колдун, или что?  
— Откуда мне знать. Если он задумал навредить тебе… В смысле, если бы он мог что-то сделать с твоим здоровьем...  
— Я был бы уже мёртв.  
— Джон!  
— А что? Это правда.  
Кэти нахмурилась.  
— Я беспокоюсь за тебя. Мне всё это не нравится.  
— Знаю, знаю. Честное слово, милая, ничего не случится. Я буду очень осторожен. К тому же мне становится легче.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Ну, когда я хожу на работу… Мне как будто легче, понимаешь? И суставы не так болят.  
Кэти неодобрительно покачала головой. А мне ведь действительно становилось легче. Да, я плохо спал, мучился зудом по всему телу, быстро уставал, но работа держала меня в тонусе. Было даже обидно — в те дни, когда выпадала моя смена, физически я чувствовал себя лучше, чем дома, с женой и дочерью.  
Кэти считала, что я безнадёжный трудоголик, но дело было в интересе. Меня не на шутку взволновала перемена в поведении Магнето. Давненько я не ходил на работу с таким предвкушением, и каждая смена давала пищу для раздумий.  
Никто не назвал бы Магнето душой компании, но переброситься с ним парой фраз было приятно. Он делился со мной мыслями о процессе Эйхмана, рассказывал о книгах, пару раз даже пошутил. Кто бы что ни говорил, мозги у него были на месте. Я гадал, почему он выбрал для разговоров именно меня, и однажды, забирая тарелки после ужина, спросил напрямую.  
Магнето поднял голову. Раздумывая, он глядел мне в лицо, а затем негромко ответил:  
— Вы кое-кого напоминаете мне.  
— Кого?  
— Джека.  
Я постарался не измениться в лице, но Магнето заметил.  
— Вы боитесь, мистер Кейси?  
Я промолчал.  
— Ну конечно, вы боитесь... Что ж, хотя бы не врёте. Я понимаю ваш страх. Это вполне естественно.  
В голове мелькнуло: странно, что он называет президента Джеком. Магнето не похож на тех, кто использует прозвища в разговоре о политических лидерах, сидя в баре и споря с первым встречным.  
Он похож на человека, который позволяет себе вольности только с близкими или, по крайней мере, знакомыми людьми.  
— Сэр, — сказал я. — А вы… вы лично знали президента?  
Магнето открыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Видно, передумал откровенничать. В разговоре с ним я всегда ощущал границы: можно болтать о еде, обсуждать литературу и газеты, но нельзя говорить о преступлении, за которое Магнето отбывает срок.  
Хотя казалось бы — почему бы и нет? Даже если Магнето проговорится о чём-то чудовищном, хуже не станет. У него и так два пожизненных срока. Этому парню нечего терять.  
В июне меня вызвали в Лэнгли. Я ждал, что рано или поздно кого-нибудь заинтересуют мои беседы с убийцей Кеннеди, но не думал, что это будет разведка.  
Люди из ЦРУ были учтивее, чем военные, да и вопросы задавали посложнее. Их интересовали не только меры безопасности, а личность Магнето. Что я думаю о нём как о человеке, насколько он доверяет мне. Наконец прозвучал и самый странный вопрос: считаю ли я, что мистер Леншерр виновен.  
Я сказал, что это не имеет значения. Суд разбирается в наказаниях и назначает срок за преступление, а я слежу за исполнением — и только. Пусть присяжные решают, виновен подсудимый или нет.  
— Но каково ваше личное мнение? — спросил человек по ту сторону стола.  
Я пожал плечами. Моё личное мнение оставалось при мне. Человек мягко улыбнулся и уточнил:  
— Не поймите превратно. Нам важно выяснить, есть ли у мистера Леншерра сообщники на свободе. Это вопрос государственной безопасности. С нами мистер Леншерр не контактирует, но, если бы вы задали ему вопросы…  
Вот те на.  
— Просто поспрашивайте. В расследовании остались кое-какие белые пятна, и нам нужно их закрыть.  
Я неприятно удивился. Мне-то казалось, что суд полностью изучил проблему, прежде чем впаять осужденному пожизненный срок. А тут вдруг какие-то «белые пятна».  
— Вы бы очень помогли нам, — сказал цээрушник. — Послужили бы своей стране, успокоили бы людей. Сами знаете, сколько теорий заговора развелось в эти годы. Дальше будет только хуже.  
Я поразмыслил, как бы мне послать цээрушника с должной учтивостью. Ещё в первый месяц работы в окружной тюрьме Мэриленда я чётко усвоил главное правило хорошего надзирателя. В камерах сидят не безнаказанные уроды, а люди, искупающие свою вину. Если не случилось ничего страшного сверх преступления, то судить мне их не за что. За свою короткую карьеру я ни разу не провоцировал осужденных, не стучал без повода начальству, не строил козни и не собирался делать этого впредь.  
— Но, сэр, я ничего в этом не понимаю. Я просто надзиратель. У меня даже нет допуска к секретным данным.  
Цээрушник кивнул и перевёл тему.  
— Это правда, что Магнето сказал вам, будто бы вы напоминаете ему президента Кеннеди?  
— Да. В таком примерно духе.  
— Вы спрашивали, почему?  
— Э-э-э… Нет. Как-то в голову не пришло.  
— А каково ваше мнение на этот счёт?  
— Не знаю. Я об этом не думал.  
Ещё полчаса он пытал меня всякими глупостями. Он ходил вокруг да около, пытаясь прощупать меня, но я не поддался.  
На том мы и закончили. Я вышел из Лэнгли с чувством, что не отделаюсь одной встречей. Меня позовут сюда ещё раз, а потом ещё и ещё — и так до тех пор, пока я не соглашусь. Раз уж Магнето выбрал меня в качестве собеседника, придётся лавировать между ЦРУ и Пентагоном, оправдываться перед военными и разведчиками, успокаивать жену, и всё это на фоне бессонницы, тревожных мыслей и болей в спине.  
Я знал, что пора завязывать, но сознательно тянул время. Ещё одна смена: четыре раза принести посуду, четыре раза унести. Я прислушивался к каждому слову Магнето. Вся жизнь превратилась в поиск смыслов: я гадал, что за человек Магнето, и мучительно размышлял, насколько опасно находиться с ним рядом.  
Что, если Кэти права, и я ввязался во что-то страшное? Нельзя ставить семью под удар ради удовлетворения собственного любопытства. Я должен был спросить у Магнето, что значит вся эта история, но не мог подобрать нужных слов.  
Ну, не спросишь же: мистер Леншерр, вы хотите убить меня? Даже в мыслях это звучит странно.  
По правде сказать, я не чувствовал опасности. За все месяцы Магнето ни разу не угрожал мне. Иногда его слова вызывали тревогу и страх, иногда я был ошарашен, но Магнето не запугивал меня — это точно.  
В середине июня я снова взял отгул и, провалявшись в постели три дня, решил, что с этой работой пора завязывать. Я написал заявление об увольнении и вышел в свою последнюю смену.  
В тот день мне было особенно паршиво. Врач предположил, что у меня ранний артрит, выписал обезболивающие, но легче не становилось.  
Магнето ждал меня за стеклянной стеной. Я сказал, что увольняюсь. Сначала он смотрел на меня, не моргая, а потом отвёл глаза и спросил:  
— Они всё-таки добрались до вас?  
Я не собирался вдаваться в подробности, но не видел смысла скрывать правду.  
— Если останусь, придётся заниматься совсем другой работой.  
— Понимаю. Спасибо, мистер Кейси.  
— Благодарить не за что. Я не их стороне, но и не на вашей.  
— Разумеется. Всё равно спасибо. Пожал бы вам руку, но...  
Он многозначительно указал взглядом на стекло между нами.  
— Ничего, — сказал я.  
Мне надо было уйти, но я чего-то ждал. Не хотелось прощаться на полуслове.  
После паузы Магнето добавил:  
— А что насчёт вашего здоровья?  
Опять про здоровье.  
— Говорят, ранний артрит.  
— Хм.  
— Вылечусь и найду себе занятие попроще.  
— Вы похудели, — невпопад сказал Магнето. — И выглядите загорелым. Джек тоже так выглядел, хотя, как и вы, почти не загорал. Вы знали, что он был болен?  
Он снова говорил загадками, подолгу подыскивая подходящие фразы. Пытался иносказательно донести до меня какую-то мысль.  
— Мистер Леншерр, извините, но мне пора идти. С вами было приятно работать.  
Я сделал один шаг к коридору, сделал второй...  
И вдруг пошатнулся.  
Перед глазами стало темно, кровь бухнула в висках, а руки и ноги сдавило. Больно не было, но на миг меня будто встряхнули изнутри.  
Я схватился за стену и оглянулся. Магнето по-прежнему стоял у стеклянной стены, не двигаясь. От него будто исходили какие-то волны; я не мог их видеть, но чувствовал каждой клеткой тела.  
— Мистер Кейси. У вас не артрит.  
— Ч-что? Что, простите?  
— Вы умираете, — тихо и чётко проговорил Магнето. — Я это практически чувствую. Сделайте мне одолжение, сходите к другому врачу.

* * *

— Да, да… Снижение веса, смена пигментации кожи, сердечная недостаточность, боли в суставах… Ещё и печень увеличена.  
Врач бормотал себе под нос, перебирая бумаги. Он искал результаты моих анализов. Я сидел напротив, и в голове крутилось: рак, рак, рак.  
— Знаете, — сказал врач, — удивляюсь, почему вы пришли ко мне так поздно. Обычно такие истории выявляются раньше. Весьма запущенный гемохроматоз.  
— Гемо-что?  
— Накопление железа в тканях, — врач показал мне лист с анализами крови. — Наследственное заболевание. Видите эти значения? У вас уже должен был начаться цирроз печени, а вы так долго проходили в стабильном состоянии. Наверное, диету соблюдали? Ограничивали рацион по мясу и холестерину?  
Я вспомнил утренние омлеты с беконом и вопрос Магнето: «Надзиратели питаются так же?».  
— Да нет. Всё я ел.  
Врач покачал головой.  
— Интересный случай. Надо бы провести повторные анализы.  
— Скажите, а это… это можно подхватить?  
Врач повторил:  
— Гемохроматоз — наследственное заболевание. Организм получает из обычных продуктов больше железа, чем в норме, и излишек железа скапливается в тканях.  
— А повлиять на это можно?  
Он посмотрел на меня как-то странно.  
— Повлиять со стороны, — объяснил я. — Излучением, к примеру.  
— Мистер Кейси, вы бы завязывали со страшилками про ядерную войну.  
Мне прописали кровопускание и кучу таблеток. Несколько дней я только и делал, что мотался по клиникам и решал проблемы со страховкой. Даже вздохнуть было некогда, не то что подумать.  
Но когда через неделю первая шумиха улеглась, я наконец-то задумался. Чёрт побери. Вот почему Магнето выбрал меня. Вот почему он заранее знал, когда я приду. В моих органах, крови, мышцах и суставах накопилось слишком много железа.  
Это началось не вчера и даже не полгода назад, но однажды железа стало так много, что Магнето почувствовал. Он несколько лет прожил в полной изоляции от металла — и вдруг такой подарок. Знакомое, чуть ли не родственное чувство. Железо. То, что меня убивало, а его делало счастливее.  
— А я говорила! Я говорила: Магнето опасен!  
— Кэти…  
— Я как чувствовала, что с ним что-то неладно! А ты меня не слушал — и вот пожалуйста!  
— Кэти, послушай. Он не сделал мне ничего плохого.  
— Он знал, что ты болен. И молчал! Месяцами!  
— Я и не говорю, что Магнето душка. Да, он мог бы сказать и раньше. Но мог бы и вообще не говорить, и что тогда?  
Кэти не ответила. Пришлось сказать самому.  
— Я бы дотянул до рака или цирроза, а потом умер. Ты была вместе со мной у врача. Ты слышала, что он сказал. Куча людей с гемохроматозом умирают без диагноза, но я-то жив. Этот парень спас меня.  
Кэти расплакалась; я прижал её к себе, глубоко вдохнул запах волос, геля для душа и зубной пасты. Больше всего на свете я любил её и нашу дочь Элис. Ещё несколько месяцев без диагноза — и я бы умер, так и не увидев, как Элис повзрослеет. Для меня всё было бы кончено, если бы не Магнето.  
Больше я не работал надзирателем. Ушёл в коммивояжеры, а потом взялся продавать подержанные машины. Вспоминая старую работу, я часто думал: есть два Магнето. Первый — монстр, погубивший Кеннеди, мутант, чьим именем пугают детей. Со дня убийства прошёл не один год, а фотографии его царственного лица с холодными пренебрежительными глазами по-прежнему печатают в каждой газете. Он вошёл в историю террористом, и этот образ настолько же цельный, насколько и двойственный.  
Ведь есть и другой Магнето — тот парень, что ест овсянку, читает книги, спрашивает, как моё здоровье, и советует пойти к врачу.

**fin.**


End file.
